Phil Baroni
Phil Baroni after submitting Nishijima at pride 32 : "I got him with.. what the f@ck was that?" "Theres no such thing as a Matt Lindland fan" "I'll beat the Red Speedos off of him." - Phil before the rematch with Minowa. “My favorite fighter is Phil Baroni, and I’m pretty sure it’s yours too.” - Phil Baroni “I’m American. I can’t stand Brazilians. They live in a third-world country anyway, so they’ll go anywhere if there’s a little money. I live in America. I want to be a champion of an American organization.” - Phil Baroni “I plan on knocking him out and punishing him. Making him quit. Making him say, you know, ‘Phil, you’re the better man. I’m sorry. I tapped out, please let me get out of here with my life.’ So that’s going to be the difference.” - Phil Baroni on what was going to be different in his rematch with Matt Lindland. Baroni lost both matches. “Because I can’t sing and dance, and it beats fuckin’ workin’ every day. Now ask me a question that doesn’t sound so fuckin’ stupid.” - Phil Baroni when asked why he fights for a living. “I won! I'm the best eva eva, I'm the fucking man, I'm the man , I'm the best eva eva, I'm the man.” - Phil Baroni going crazy after his defeat of Dave Menne. "I'm gonna smash his face and take his bitch." - Phil Baroni before a fight. "What do I know about "the Punk" Minowa? I know that he has a mullet, and wears speedos, and that I don't want him... TOUCHIN' ME." - Phil Baroni, Bushido 7 pre-fight interview. "I'm disgusted after that fight. I'm pretty down. It wasn't my best performance. I think after watching the fight again, I think I underestimated him a bit. But he did good. He fought a good fight. So what can I say? I don't want to make excuses. A lot of guys make a lot of excuses. I'm not going to make any excuses. It was a terrible, terrible outcome for me. I waited 6 years or whatever to get back in the UFC and then have a loss like that. I don't even want to talk about it. I'm trying to forget about it." - Phil after the Amir fight. Phil Baroni being interviewed "What else do you bring into the arena?" Phil-"Sex appeal." "Watch the hair." - Phil baroni to Pride officials before a fight "Matt Lindland looks just like 'Woogie' from 'There's Something About Mary', how am I possibly supposed to take this guy seriously?" "If you're in someone's guard and you can't take a punch from them, then you're a pussy and should stick to grappling." "The best in the world, no doubt." - Phil Baroni on Fedor. "Well, after I f***ing knock you out, Frank, I will buy you a box of crayons and a coloring book and you can go be a f***ing artist."-Phil Baroni on Frank Shamrock saying that he is in MMA for the art. "He's living in dreamland, and I'm gonna put him back there when I touch him on his chin" - Baroni on Frank Shamrock. "If you are in the 7th row heads up, because that is wear his jaw is going to end up. If you catch it, keep it and meet me after the show...I will sign that bitch for ya." - Baroni before his first fight with Tanner.